Night Rain
by Kainaya
Summary: Betrayed by the Blades and left for dead the lady Dovahkiin awakens blood she never knew flowed in her veins. Ula, her wolf and herself travel to Riverwood to sever the remaining ties and happened to cross a Ranger by the name of Bishop. Will she be able to trust again? Perhaps to love even with appending doom looming over head? (LadyDovahkiinXBishop) (UlaXKarnwyr)
1. Missing Wolf

**I do not own Skyrim or SkkyrimRomance mod. I only own Ayame and Ula! Enjoy and review!**

Chapter 1: Missing Wolf

The wind was blowing softly in Riverwood as gently as a lover's touch. The citizens were quiet... to quite. A woman with impossibly thick black hair that reached her hind-legs, her strange piercing blue eyes looked straight ahead, and a silver furred horse sized wolf followed just behind her as they entered the town. The woman was different from all that Bishop had seen as of late in Skyrim. She was tall and strikingly beautiful... more beautiful then the women he had seen in this piss poor excuse of a town and perhaps still more striking than all still in other places as well. He skin was milky white and for the life of him he couldn't decide what race she was. He thought of a Nord or Imperial, but she was neither and she was too tall to be a Breton. Her body was graciously curvy and had a perfect balance of breast and ass, but she was fit, strong and at the same time very feminine.

She dressed differently as well. Her black leather armor was skin tight like a second skin with odd, but beautiful carvings that looked like some sort of language like dragon language that he had come across time to time in barrows and she bored two katanas on her back in an 'X' with a small crossbow one leg while the other held throwing knives with a black fur cloak trailing just behind her as she left her black horse. The horse had black dragon scales rather than fur for it's hide, red glowing eyes, and large horns that curve it's points forward as if it was part dragon, part horse with long black wavy mane and tail. She was not to be one to trifle with. It was quite obvious, but this town apparently had to many idiots.

A group of around eleven thugs surrounded her and the silver wolf. "Well, well pretty lass. How about we go to this tavern here and you show us a good time."

She looked at the one who had spoken he had rotting teeth and smelled most foul. His men where no better off and some were worse. She remained silent as she took a breath as small spark of fire escaped her mouth. If they touched her she would kill them without much care.

"Do you not talk, lassie?" asked the leader as he stretched out a hand to touch her, but her wolf growled throatily in warning. "Oh look a doggie is growling! What are you going to do if I play with your mistress?"

"No one is the master of a wolf. She's my sister. Do what you like with them, Ula-fron (wolf kin [Ula is her name, but she says they are kin. My Dovahkiin will speak dovah off and on.])." Her voice came softly like the wind, but as the words passed her lips screams of the thugs followed. The silver wolf was strong and fast as it tore into the men before them as she drew one of her katanas. Expertly she she twisted her blade and she too pierced male flesh. Then as the blood soaked the streets did the killing stop. No one drop of blood touch her or her clothes.

"Halt!" a guard yelled though his voice was a bit shaken at best. "You violated the law, you murder!"

Her piercing glare lifted to the man. She was not pleased. "Tell me guardsman... where you payed off by such lowlifes that run free in your streets, bulling the good people?" she demanded harshly. Her voice promised death if she where lied to. "Perhaps I should inform the good, Jarl Balgruuf, my close friend of your actions."

"Oh... sorry Dovahkiin I didn't realize it was you, forgive me," he said his head low in fear as was custom to those who where below her.

"You are forgiven... now clean up this mess before they start to smelling worse than they do already." she order as she brushed past him heading to the tavern with her wolf saying, "Vis til kos sol ko dii laas tol Zu'u vis kos stin do mey, Ula-fron? (Can there be one day in my life that I can be free of fools, Ula kin?)"

The wolf looked at her and seemed to give a smirk as it shook it's head 'no'.

She sighed annoyed. _I thought as much,_ she told herself as she walked past a man, that gave off a familiar aura that said 'piss off'. His hair was autumn red and spiked. This man's were eyes like ambers with an intelligence not many had and then there was a hint of a hunter just below the surface of those eyes. She had to admit he was one of the most attractive men she had every seen in Skyrim thus far. He was so tall and maybe twenty-five years of age which was five years older than herself. He looked like he could rough it with anyone even herself. This man had to be ripped under all that dark leather armor and the thought alone made her heart pound like it would burst from her chest. He's cheekbones where high and his chin was strong. There was a five o'clock shadow on his face and unlike most he was clean.

She wanted to look upon him more, but didn't want to be caught staring as she entered the tavern. She first walked over to the guy by the bar and ordered ten bottles of Black-Briar mead, three raw stakes, an empty bowl and stew that was hot over the fire before taking her seat and waited for her meal. The meal arrive and she placed the plate stakes on the floor for her wolf.

"That's a lot to be drinking for one woman," Bishop said casually his voice husky and deep as a man like him should be.

She wanted to tell whoever was talking to her to go away, but she saw it was the man that made her very curious a bit earlier. "Only half is mine," she said as she opened a bottle and filled the empty bowl with it before also placing it next to the plate, "the rest is my fronro (kin's)."

"Fronro?" he asked lifting a brow at her.

"Oh yes I forget that very few speak dovah. Fronro means 'kin's'." she said softly then she said to herself. "It appears I've spent to much time with Paarthurnax and the Greybeards for my training."

"So your the Dragonborn everyone had been talking about to the point my ears bleed." Bishop said. "Thought as much seeing as everyone looks at you like your nobility."

"Unfortunately, I am." she replied. "It is a detraction I wish to be rid of even though I can not. Who are you?"

His eyes narrowed, "My name is Bishop. I'm a Ranger and skilled tracker. Yourself?"

"My name is Amaya Kulwulf (Amaya- Night Rain/ Kulwulf- Black Wolf)," she replied. "Care to join me? I'm buying." she asked as she thought she could detect the smell of wolf on the man. Why would a man smell of wolf like did? She had no idea, but she didn't smell wolf blood one him so he hadn't killed one at least not in a while. It was strange, but she like his scent it was rather pleasant to her nose. She could smell the scent of a bond fire in his hair and clothes. Smell of pine wood as well. He smell of the forest after a rainy day. It was her favorite smell and it was interesting that he bore it so nicely on his person.

"Your not trying to butter me up for anything are you?" Bishop asked his voice rather cold.

She gave a curt, "Hn," before she spoke, "Is wrong for a woman to want conversation with someone who isn't a bleeding fool? I've been to this town many times, but no one here is of interest until you. You seem like some worth buying a drink for."

"Good enough," he said as he sat across for her. Her blue eyes lifted to met his under her thick black eyelashes. She took the time to measure him up. He was defiantly partner material and he was obviously more cunning and experienced than anyone else she had met it a while. He was wasting his time in this shitty town. She could tell there was a wildness in his eyes where her's were calculating and cold. Not giving away anything. She couldn't afford to. She only recently completed her training as a Dragonborn and there where many secrets left unsaid.

She heard her wolf whine and she turned opening another mead for her and pour it into the bow. "Miss," She called to worker.

"Yes, Ms. Kulwulf?" asked the woman who approached them as the tavern wench eyed Bishop with a lust filled gaze.

"Get this good man anything he wants as I said before it's on me and bring two rare stakes of venison," she told the woman and place several gold coins on the table that would be more than enough for what ever he ordered as well.

"Right away and what can I get you, big man?" she asked Bishop her voice very sensual as she winked at him making Amaya's brow shoot up. _He's here sitting across from me and she talks as if I'm invisible. Damn horny wenches..._ she thought as she shook her in disapproval.

"I'll have three bottles of Black-Briar mead and the stew special, with fresh cooked buttered bread." he told her his voice uninterested.

"Of course," she said as she took the coin and left.

"So tell me... why do you smell like a wolf?" she asked after a moment of silence between them.

"I..." his eyes where sad for a moment before they become unreadable, "My wolf Karnwyr was taken by trappers. I followed them, but they turned in a swarm of bandits and I'm not going to walk into any kind of ambush."

Suddenly she gave a dark smirk, "Bandits you say? I could help with that if you'd like, plus," she said looking at her wolf, "We don't leave our fron behind."

Then she looked back at him and he noticed her eyes where like nothing he had every seen they were slits in them like a cat, but she was no cat. Her stature put off more of a hunting wolf like vibe. She was mysterious and fascinating. Not including she held herself in a sensual manner that made his blood boil and she wasn't even trying. "I won't be able to return the favor." he told her.

"Hmm... you said you where a Ranger, correct?" she asked and received a nod, "Well apparently there is something we both want. For the last several weeks I've been search for an appropriate partner for my quest to destroy Alduin... if you are interested that is."

"Why ask me this if there are hundreds of adoring fans waiting to lick your boots?" He asked coldly.

"Why would I want boot licking fan boys when I have a real man around?" she asked then gave a short chuckle, amused. "Plus none I've come across are what I need... until you. I'm not your normal woman. I don't go for looks. I go for the skills and you happen to have both. Lucky me."

Her voice was soft like music but held no true emotion and her voice was one that made shivers run down one's spine. "Well when you put it that way. Why not? But if you treat me like one your lackeys..." he said his voice almost a growl.

"You are not a lackey. I have plenty of those laying around. You are my partner Bishop and any treasure we find is 50/50 as it should be." she said as there meal and venison arrived. She gave a longing look at the rare venison before placing it on the floor next to Ula and refiled her bowl. After the mead and drinks Amaya excused herself and approached Delphine for they agreed to met her rather than the temple place. Ayame nodded at her. "Bishop, I need to take to the tavern owner for a bit. I'll be back. Ula is staying with you."

"Fine," he called back as she waved before following Delphine into her secret room.

She leaned against the wall, "So your not going to kill Paarthurnax?" She asked rather calmly.

"He is apart of my fron. I will not kill him, Delphine, nor will I let any of you. Try and I'll have to kill you myself." She said her voice cold and laced with annoyance.

"Then why did you come here? You know we will not assist you any farther then we have unless you kill him." She told her.

"Well I'm only come here to inform you that Alduin will soon be dealt with. I never needed you Blades in the first place. It was you that interfered with me." Amaya growled down deep in her throat as she glared. "I'm no puppet for you Blades to use like you own me and you mistreat me like I was your lap dog. You mistaken me and forget my nature. Very foolish indeed."

"We only do what we think is best," She said softly her voice trembled as well knowing she did wrong.

"You sent me to die in that pit," She growled angrily. "I thought I finally found a friend in this hell hole of a world in you up until you lock that fucking door on me and left me to my death. I miscalculated because of that. Wither that undead dovah you wanted me to kill saved me from Zither in the final moments after he discovered I was the Dovahkiin. I am like this because of you, Delphine. Now my nature has consumed me. Wolf blood runs in these veins of mine that slept soundly once, but after what you did it has awaken. I want to hunt... I want to kill. I was nothing like this... until that moment and your betrayal hurts worse than my death."

"Amaya... I'm sorry..." Delphine said as a tear ran down her face.

"Don't every say my name again. You lost the privilege." She gave a final growl before exiting the room and headed back up to Bishop.

"Finished up there?" he asked she he scratched Ula's ears.

She looked away from him as if the wall was suddenly interesting, "Just tying up loose ends... with someone I thought was my friend." was all she said on the matter then she quickly changed the subject as she looked upon him. Her eyes were so hard to read again, but he knew she was hiding all her emotions behind that cold stare just like he did. "Are we staying here tonight or would you rather go camping?"

"You don't look like you want to be here any longer. So let's go." he told her.

A small grateful smile crossed her face, "Thank you," she said her voice and eyes he swore where warm for a single second before she went cold again after realizing she was showing to much emotion. She was know for her coldness. She was know for her intelligence. She was know for her skills of assassination and close combat. She was know for her beauty. She was know for her kindness at ties. She was not known to show emotion. She was not known to smile. She did not know trust and she did not know love.

"I'll get supplies from the local store and then we can go if you are ready," She told him before turning away and before she left he saw a slight trace of a blush upon her cheeks.

...

She gave a sigh as she pushed open the door to the local store and quick bought the items she was low on. Then left once she was done to find Bishop just outside, "I know a place we can camp tonight and it got a good hot spring," he told her.

"Sounds pleasant," she said nodding taking her horse's reins after placing her supplies into the saddle bag. "Lead the way."

Amaya was a quiet person and the air between the two was awkward to her and to Bishop. She hadn't said a word since they left Riverwood. Her eyes didn't seem to be in focus and something told him she was upset. What did the old hag Delphine say to her? What had happen between them?

He didn't know what it was, but it was pissing him off. "So princess, what were you before the whole dragonborn business."

"Hm? Oh my sister and I were being raised by wolves instead of going to a orphanage like normal children did." She replied he voice layered with a thick sadness. "We never knew of our parents. Honestly, I don't even know what race I am and I have no memory of my eight first years of life. When we where twelve we met a retired assassin name Freya. Ula was a pup back then and Freya was not a kind woman, but she taught us how to survive in the more 'civil' world as she put it. Yourself? What's your story?"

"My family where hunters and never staying in one place to long. I learned how to survive from going hungry most of the time. What happen to your sister?" he asked.

"Dead," was all she said before going silent again.

"You don't talk much do you?" he asked.

"It's not that." she said. "I've just have a lot on my mind at the moment."

"Does it have something to do with that Delphine woman?" he questioned.

"Some of it, yes, most of it no." she answered vaguely.

"What happened between the to of you?"

"She killed me end of story," was all she said as they arrived at the camp site. It was obvious that someone camped here before, but it had been some time since then. With that in mind she rolled out her bed roll before she took off her supplies, unsaddled her horse so he could rest too, and helped set up camp. Then she said, "I'll get the fire wood."

Without another word she disappeared in to the forest far from Bishops eyes.

 _Growl..._ She was starving! Her stomach was growling and she had to do this fast. She quickly took a ring off her finger left pointer finger and suddenly she had wolf ears on top of her head. Then five tails and grew claws and fangs. "Let's hunt, Ula," she said as she too a deep breath smelling the air. An elk was not far off to her left as she leap toward it. It was dead in seconds and then Amaya and Ula ate there fill.

'You know you can not hid your true nature from him forever, my fron,' the silver wolf told her through there blood bond.

"I can and I will," she replied as she washed the blood off her hands and face.

'And if he finds out?' Ula asked.

"Then I deal with accordingly as always," Amaya replied coldly as she stood placing her ring back on and gathered the wood using he speed to make sure she grabbed fast so Bishop would be suspicious when they returned. "That should be more than enough. Let's get back to camp."

'Of course,' the wolf replied thinking of Bishop. _He is different from her other companions... perhaps he could accept that she is different then any other race out there. We are children of wolves and humans. I look like a wolf but I am as intelligent as a human even more so then most. Still... I can't figure out how we happened in the first place and the only thing I can think of is that a Daedra was involved. Though she wasn't like this before. Delphine is to blame for awakening the wolf blood in her. The only good so far is that I can finally speak with her... after so long._

Back at camp Bishop was sitting on his bedroll waiting for them to return. She didn't say anything as she place the wood in the already made pit and used a simply fire spell to light it. The she sat on her own bed roll, "I'll take first watch if you want." she offered.

"Nah," he said shaking his head no. "You get some sleep I can watch out tonight."

She sighed, "Fine, but if you get tired wake me or Ula." she told him as she took off her weapons and placed them next to herself to lay down more comfortably. Ula waited for her to fall asleep before going over to Bishop and sat next to him and cocked her head at him.

"What is it, Ula?" he asked as he patted her head.

She whined, _Sucks that I can't speak the same language as him. If only he was of wolf blood._

"Do you need something?" He asked and to his surprise she nodded. Curious he looked in her blue eyes that matched Amaya's in every way when it came to color and even the slits. There was an intelligence that he had only seen Kaynwer have when it came to wolves. Then the wolf tugged at his sleeve. "You want me to follow?"

Bishop stood and followed after the wolf into the near by forest. The wolf gestured at the dead elk for Bishop to look at. "What happened to it?" Bishop said as he examined the creature. "Looks like wolves ribbed it apart and ate it."

The wolf snorted making Bishop turned to her. The wolf opened and closed her mouth as if she was chewing. "You did this?"

The wolf gestured back to the camp and nodded.

"And Amaya?" he questioned and received another nod. "Why are you telling me this?"

The wolf walked forward toward him sat before him cocked her head and whined. Bishop looked into the wolf's eyes and he quickly understood.

"You want me to understand she's not like normal people?" he asked and the wolf nodded again. "You don't want her to know you showed me this?" Ula nodded. "What is she?"

The wolf thought of how to communicate this for a moment and then gesture it nose at it's self. "She's a werewolf?" Ula growled and shook her head no. "A wolf?" he received another nod. "Really? Great, next thing you tell me she's actually your sister." He said in sarcasm and the wolf only smirked he had no idea nor did Ayame.


	2. Of Wolves and Glimmer of Hope

I don't own Skyrim or SkyrimRomance mod. Review and enjoy!

Chapter 2: Of Wolves and Glimmers of Hope

The next morning started early for Amaya as her eyes fluttered open finding the sun had yet to rise. She looked around finding Bishop asleep and Ula was on watch. 'Keep an eye on him while I go take a bath, will you?'

'No problem,' Ula replied as she watched her fron walk away for a bathe in the near by hot springs.

Amaya stood at the edge of the water as she untied and unstrapped her armor and clothing off her body. Undressed you could see a large tribal dragon and wolf tattoo going down her back ( . ). It was the only tattoo she had on her body besides the one that surrounded her belly button and it was a white and black wolf in a heart like shat together ( . ). She loved both tattoos and they where a symbol of the new life she had began just recently after she was betrayed.

She dived into the hot waters once her clothes where all off minus the ring she still wore. It was a wolf armor finger joint ring with a blade claw like tip that she wore on her left pointer finger ( worth/fantasy-iron-reaver-wolf-claw-finger-armor-blade-brand-new/121204155485/). She couldn't afford to take off the ring that kept her true form in check. She took a breath as she reached the surface. Looking below her she saw the inhuman eyes look back at her. Her eyes. She use to have the prettiest blue eyes, but after what happen they had taken a more dragon like shape and her vision changed as well. She could zoom in and see way farther than she ever could before and the rest of her senses had increased as well. _So much had change since that day..._ she thought to herself with a sigh.

She took her lavender soup and a rag that was once an old shirt from her bag before washing her hair and body. She didn't want Bishop catching her bathing by accident or maybe not so accidentally. She dunked her head back under the water. She lifted her head out the water only to hear the sound of approaching foot steps that was way too many to be Bishop's or Ula's. Then the smell hit her and she nearly hurled. It was defiantly bandits! "Purzah daar los ni kul! Mu lost vokul muz ahrk Zu'u lost mulhaan kpahoni! (Well that's not good! We got bad guys and I'm still bathing!)" she growled as she hurried to get out of the water and at least put a towel on, also to grab her sword. "BISHOP! ULA! We got company!" She called out.

"Well look boys there's a beauty all by herself in the spring. She looks so vulnerable don't she?" Said a man as he came out to the clearing.

"A woman like her is likely not alone. Plus I heard her calling for back up," cautioned the woman in the bandit group.

"True, but they won't get here fast enough to get to her before we do." Said a Redguard as he licked his lips as he looked her over. His eyes instantly filled with a disgusting dark lust. "What do you say we just take her now and make her companions watch? She won't be much of a fight all naked like that."

 _Well fuck... why does everyone think me weak? Is it because am I woman or that I only got a towel on?_ She thought to herself as she took a breath flames softly escaping her lips as she did so.

"Princess!" Bishop yelled as he ran toward her his bow draw and fired an arrow in one of the bandits.

"YOL TOOR SHUL (Fire Inferno Sun)!" She thu'umed fire at the Redguard who screamed like a girl.

"I'M ON FFFFFIIIIRRRRRRRRRRE!" He scream as he ran in panic when there was water just ahead of him all he had to do was jump in.

"Took you long enough," She commented as she cut down the female bandit at the same time Ula jump one of the bandits ripping out a throat with it's large fangs.

"Oh so sorry princess as you see I was sleeping when you should of woken me! Why didn't you wake me?!" he yelled at her as he took out his knife and stabbed into a face of a bandit.

"Because you look cute asleep and it would have been a shame to wake you," She said and the look on his face was priceless.

"C-CUTE?! You need to start washing your eyes in the morning, you damn wench!" He yelled at her and she just laughed.

"Did I just embarrass you?" she asked coyly seeing him blush slightly as she took off a head of a bandit.

"Says the wench only dressed in a towel of all things!" He nearly growled.

Speaking of towel...

RIP!

 _AHHHH! WHAT?! Do the gods hate me or something?! Dammit!_ She yelled in her mind as the towel was ripped off her leaving her naked. "You assholes!" she yelled before she thu'umed her fire breath at them again in anger.

Bishop didn't seem to notice as he was too busy fighting the other bandits. The battle however didn't last long as they died rather quickly. "It seems they're..." Bishop began before he saw her fully nude which made him trail off. He stared in shock, but then she saw that hungry look in his eyes. He wanted that body of her's like a wolf wants it prey.

"LOOK AWAY YOU PERVERT!" she yelled.

He quickly turned his head, "Get some damn clothes on! It's your fault that I looked taking that towel off and all! What where you doing trying to distract them with that body of yours?!"

"One of them ripped off my towel, you ass!" She yelled at him pissed as she quickly picked up the half destroyed towel from the ground and re-wrapped the remains around herself. "Dammit I liked this towel too! Those bastards!"

"All that anger over a towel?" he questioned looking at any other direction other than her.

"NO! You saw me naked! It was exactly what I was trying to avoid!" She growled as she gathered up her things and hurried behind a tree to dress.

"What is the little princess modest over her body?" he asked his voice sounded amused. Bastard was enjoying this.

"Not at all," he voice was suddenly cold again and none of the humor or emotion she was showing earlier was there. "Not the first time I had to fight butt ass naked. Likely not the last time either."

"Hn," was his only reply.

"I'm dressed now," she informed him as she passed him, "We should eat breakfast on the go. It won't be wise to dally long. I have a feeling those bandits might have friends."

…

Bishop followed behind the strange Dragonborn and found himself staring at her hips. The way they swayed as she walked. She didn't mean to sway her hips so sensually, but she was and it was driving him crazy as he remembered the way her body was curved, shaped, and those tattoos were so curiously sexy. He had to do something or he'll end up doing something stupid and she'd likely try to kill him or worst she'd succeeded in killing him.

"How did you find out you where the Dragonborn?" Bishop asked trying to distract himself.

"The day my sister was taken from me," She said pausing in step and turned to turn to face him. Her eyes were cold it was hard to decipher the hate and sadness in her eyes. "We were running away from her husband, a man as handsome as he was vile. Alduin killed her right in front of me as we made her our escape. It was near Helgen as the village burned. There was this forceful feeling that burst out of me. I said my first Thu'umb then. Graybeards called for me soon while I buried her body. It should have been me... not her."

"Than must have been rough," He commented.

"It was at the time. The training helped keep my mind off things and soon I was suddenly some hero. A role I never wanted. The world could burn for all I care." Amaya said harshly. "The only reason I trained until my bones broke from the strain, the only reason I learned, and the only reason I was there was for the fact that I want to kill Alduin myself as my right as her sister."

"So vengeance is your drive," he said thoughtfully. "What of those tattoos I saw?"

"Why are you so curious of me?" she asked her eyes narrowing at him as if looking for something.

"What man wouldn't be?" he shot back. _What is it you are hiding? Ula showed me much, but I have a feeling there is more than that._

"Hn..." she growled before turning away, "We'll be on those bandits that have your grohiik fron (wolf kin) Karnwyr soon. So be prepared for a fight and I suggest this is done quietly. We know nothing of there numbers other than they are many. If things get rough stay behind me and I'll use my thu'umb to take care of them."

He nodded as he followed behind her with Ula walking just beside him, but discovered she avoided the question. He wanted to know this woman. She was like a mystery to him. He remember over hearing other talk of her. They say there is no warrior more fierce than her nor was there a more beautiful woman than her in all of Skyrim. So far he agreed with both. He would not want a woman like her as an enemy. So far he had seen the power of her Fire, but he wonder just how great her fire was.

….

"We should circle around for higher ground. It would give us an advantage being above them." Bishop suggested as the three of them laid low in the bushes scoping out the entrance. Only an idiot runs in blindly.

Amaya used her drovah's vision to look at the area better. There where several hungry looking wolves in cages that would make for excellent distraction. "Agreed and we should use those caged wolves to our advantage as well. Sending them into the cave a head of us will distract and perhaps even kill a few men for us while we sneak in behind them."

"How would we get them to do that?" he asked keeping his voice low.

"I have a shout that will bind there will to me. Though I hate using it. It can enslave anyone I wish with it." she whispered.

He lifted a brow at her. He never knew a Dragonborn could wield so much power to bind one's power to her own and use them however she would please. _Well didn't know she could do that and it's a lot of power. Why isn't she just taking the lands as her own with so much power?_ "Let's go then."

The moved quietly for higher ground make sure not even let the wolves heard their approach. Amaya took out her crossbow and Bishop his bow. "I'll take the guard on the right," Amaya said.

"I got left," he agreed before they both fired taking them both out with ease. Amaya reloaded her crossbow before placing it back on it holster. "We're clear for now."

Amaya jumped down to the wolf cages and she looked at the poor beast. This disgusted her. Flies were flying about them and they seemed to have at least one infection were on there bodies. Some where from old wounds that where never properly cleaned and other was from an eye getting ripped out. "I'll kill them all for this." Amaya said to herself. She was angry that they did such a thing to her kin. "Gol Hah Dov!" she growled out her shout before she broke the locks off there cages. "Get your revenge my fron. Kill all you can. Go!"

The wolves bolted into the cave head on and Bishop watched the expression on her lovely face. She was pissed. He never seen her angry before like this. The very wind seemed to grow harsher that before she stood and walking toward the cave and with each step the winds grew harsher still. "Let's go butcher them and free your wolf." She told him before entering the cave Bishop followed quickly but quietly after her.

They found the bounce dead on the ground as they made there way to the cage a large wolf was in that was a bit larger than Ula. He was black and his fur clean. He seemed rather taken good care of except for the starvation those bastards hadn't feed him in a while. The wolf whined as she opened his cage, "You must be Karnwyr! My name is Amaya. I'm here to help and Bishop is here too." she whispered to the wolf as the cage door flew open.

'Yes, Amaya! Thanks for coming!' the wolf barked excitedly before he spotted his master Bishop.

"Ah there you are, you mutt! The hell were you thinking, getting trapped and having me track you all the way to this godforsaken place?" he demanded by his voice was that of relief.

'Sorry, Bishop. You must have been worried,' the wolf whined at his master apologeticly.

"There, there," Bishop said petting his head. "What do you say we play a game for old time sake? I'll shoot an arrow into one of these bandit bastards knees and you can go rip his face off!"

'Sounds like fun!' Karnwyr barked excitedly before he noticed the was another wolf around. He cocked his head a Ula and sniffed the air.

"Oh right, this is Ula. Ula this is Karnwyr," Amaya said introducing him to her wolf kin.

'Pleasure to make you acquaintance, Karnwyr. Your human cares a great deal for you.' Ula barked at him.

'Likewise, Ula. How about we speak later after some fun?' Karnwyr barked back and only Amaya and Ula could understand what he was saying.

'Sounds like a plan,' Ula smirked.

"Those two will get along well," Amaya said to Bishop.

"Seems like it. Now lets go make those son of bitches pay!" With that said the group went on killing every bandit and gave mercy to the pit wolves. They both were a bit injured as the group finally left the cave to find camp again.

….

"OUCH! Dammit it woman be careful with that!" he yelled at her as she began to clean his wounds with a rag. He was shirtless next to the roaring fire sitting on his bedroll.

"Don't be a milkdrinker! I barely touched you!" she growled at him. "Now stop moving and let me work! You'll rip you wound open farther and it could led to an infection!"

The silver and black wolves laid next to each other licked their wound without complaint unlike somebody. Once Ula clean Karnwyr's wounds she stood. 'Wait here and I'll bring you something to eat. You used the last of your strength fighting those bandits.' Ula told him.

'Thank you, Ula. That is very kind of you.' he told her.

'Well we are a pack now and we are meant to take care of each other like we should,' she told him. 'It's no big deal and oh tell me what I miss between those two.'

'Sure,' Karnwyr agreed before Ula took off before turning to Amaya saying, 'His a big baby when it comes to cleaning his wounds.'

"Yep, he is a big baby, isn't it?" Amaya agreed smiling at Karnwyr who nodded.

"Traitor! Ow!" Bishop yelled at him as the wolf seemed to just grin sheepishly at him while Amaya place pasted herbs into his wound on his back.

Amaya found herself smiling for the first time since her sister was taken from her, "I'm almost done. Then you can clean the one on my shoulder." she told him as she wrapped the bandage around him and secured it with a nice tight knot. "There all done!"

"Good my turn," he said as he turned to find her undoing her top and let the top slide down her shoulders to her mid back. She had a black bikini like chest binding but that didn't stop his stare as he watched her set herself between his legs with her back toward him and pull her hair to one side so it was out of his way of cleaning her wound from an arrow. She looked at him then her eyes softened and a small smile on her face. She was so beautiful and the way the fire light her skin just made his mouth water. It was then his heart skipped a beat. There was no one else her rather be with at this moment. There was no one else that could move him with such a small beautiful smile.

"Are you going to just stare or are you going to help me clean this wound?" she asked in a small voice. She never had trouble with her emotions until this man came into her life. It was embarrassing to be between his legs like this and no man had ever made her feel so small compared to him. She liked this feeling and hoped, just a small glimmer of hope that she would get to feel more like this with him.

"Yeah, yeah, princess," he said before ribbing out the arrow head.

She yelped, she hadn't expected him of doing it like that and damn that hurt like hell. She took a deep breath and didn't complain as he cleaned out the wound. "This is going to need some healing magic or stitches." He told her.

"I'll heal it I just needed the wound clean so there's no dirt or anything that can get it infected. I don't know how to heal others yet but I can heal myself well enough." she informed him as she recited a short spell and he watched as the wound slowly close before his eyes. "When where in Whiterun I'll speak to one of the healer there and see if they have a heal others tome or something. So all we have to worry about is cleaning them out rather than having to use herbs to do so."

"That would be wise," he informed her as she tried to get up only to have him wrap his arms around her waist and held her against his chest. "It's going to get really cold tonight. We should sleep together for the fire won't do to keep us warm tonight."

She blushed as she felt the sheer heat radiate off his person onto her bare back and even through her clothing, "Your right. The temperature is dropping by the minute." she said as his hot breath hit her neck causing goosebumps to rise on her skin as he breathed her scent. _Oh gods... why do I feel like I'm enjoying this? And suddenly... it's a bit hot... am I turn on right now? This is humiliating! I'm thinking of the way his skin feels against mine and how... oh gods! That image is not going to leave my head ever! Thank my lucky stars he doesn't have a wolves scents of smell or he'd know!_

She smelled like rain, lavender, wild flower he often found in the forest of Skyrim. Amaya smelled like a women should. Her scent had a trace of wolf like he himself did, but her's was a bit stronger. _How was this girl a wolf?_ He wondered thinking of what Ula had showed him. His eyes landed instinctively on that wolf armored joint ring on her left hand. She never took it off. Even when she was bathing and he remembered it was still on her hand while she fought with only a towel on. He could feel power coming off it too and he was no damn mage either so than meant it was a very powerful enchantment. _Could that ring be concealing her real form?_

"Bishop..." she said shyly.

"Yes, ladyship?" he asked his voice a bit huskier than usual.

"Could you... let me go? This is embarrassing." she told him as he noticed she was blushing and her skin was covered in goosebumps. Her eyes where darker than usual as well. He knew that look in her eyes well it was lust after all. She wanted him, but she wouldn't let her feelings be known. She was always so guarded.

He smirked, "Don't tell me a wench like you as never been with a man before." he said and her eyes widen in shock. _What?! She's never been with a man before?! How is that even possible?!_

"Your right. I've never been with anyone like that before. If there is no feelings between two people why do so? Never being in love or having feels for someone is the reason I have not. I don't see the point." she said as she took his hands off her and stood buttoning up her top. "I am not some whore who'd sleep with every damn male she sees or do you think that lowly of me? There is much you don't know of me Bishop. I'm going to check on Ula now." She turned away pissed as Amaya followed Ula's scent.

….

'Whoa what's wrong with you?' Ula asked as she watch Amaya cut into meat mercilessly before she took a piece to eat herself.

Amaya swallowed before she replied, "I'm fine I just embarrassed myself is all."

'Ha ha ha! I see!' Ula grinned, 'You like him don't you?'

"That insufferable ass?! No way in hell!" Amaya growled at her before taking another bite of meat.

'Lie all you like to yourself and others, but I see quite clearly that you like him. I can hear your heart quicken every time he nears you.' The wolf said smugly.

Amaya growled as she threw a stone at Ula, "Keep that to yourself!"

'Ow! That hit me right on the ass! Fine, but I am telling Karnwyr at least! Bishop can't speak wolf after all, but first I need to bring him his goat I killed for him.' Ula said as she bit it's leg and began to drag it.

"Hey stop! Let me do it. I just finished eating. Give me a second to was the blood off my face and get Bishop's share of the deer stakes and my... _mundane_ food." She told her as she cleaned her face and placed some of the meat into a leather bag. Amaya quickly grabbed the goat by the hind legs and threw it over her shoulders. "Come on, Ula-fron."

'Coming,' Ula replied as she followed after her as they made there way back to camp.

"We're back and we got dinner." She told them, "Apparently, Ula was doing a bit of hunting for our group."

'The goat is for you, Karnwyr,' Ula barked at him as she nuzzled him before she laid next to him.

'Thank you, I'm starving.' he replied as he tried to stand, but his legs wouldn't let him. 'Damn legs won't let me up!'

"Oh good I thought the only thing we'd eat tonight was tree bark," he said sarcasticly then he eyed his wolf with worry.

"Oh you are so funny, Ranger," she told his the same sarcasm in her voice before it turned gentle, "Karnwyr will be fine, Bishop. He use to much energy fighting those bandits and they haven't feed him in a long while. After some rest and a few good meals getting some meat on his bones again. He'll be alright. Give me second a Karnwyr. I'll prepare yours first."

'I hate most of organs especially the stomach, but like the liver and heart. Throw the rest of the organs aside. Bishop knows this, but' Karnwyr informed her, 'thank you, Amaya, you are most kind.'

Amaya smiled at him before she took a knife out her boot and began to to skin the goat when Bishop placed his hand over her's stopping her. She looked up into his golden eyes and their was a warmness. "Let me do this for you. He's my wolf after all."

For once she let down her shield and laughed, "You forget I was raised by wolves. I see things differently than you. We are a pack now. You are the alpha male and I am the alpha female. Those two are under our care. This is me taking care of our pack, but if you want, knock yourself out." she said hand him her knife. "I'll work on our dinner then."

"Please tell me you can cook something eatable at least," he said.

She smirked, "I cook better than that tavern we met at. Now where did I put those ingredients?" she questioned herself as she walked over to her bags before she began searching her throw them for the ingredients not realizing her ass was in air as she dug through them.

Bishop had to bit down a groan. She was on all fours and her pants were snug against her curves. Damn did she even know what she does to him with that nice ass of her's? She wasn't even trying to seduce him and yet he wanted to strip her down and take her in the exact position she was in. What was this woman doing to him?

"Ah Ha! Found it!" she suddenly declared knocking him out of his thoughts. Then he listened to her hum some unknown tune as she took out potatoes, carrots, onions, garlic, bread, and spices out her pack. First she cleaned every thing before chopping up the meat slabs into pieces putting them into a pot that hung over the fire. She let the meat brown and seasoned it to her displeasure. Raw meat taste better to her at least.

She cut up her potatoes, diced the carrots and onions, crushed the garlic, and placed them into the pot along with water after the meat was cooked. Then placed more spices into the pot. It was smelling pretty good for mundane food. This stew was nearly ready when she heard Karnwyr chewing on his meal as the food was boiling.

"It smells good," Bishop told her as he sat next to her.

"Good to know you approve." She told him as she pulled the pot away from the fire and set it on a stone. She placed a serving into each bowls and handed him on, "Be careful it's hot." she told him.

"Don't you go worrying about me, princess," he told her as she handed him a bottle of mead.

"Why do you call me that?" she asked curiously.

"You don't like me saying those nice things of you I can be rude too if that's you fancy, little girl," he said sarcasm ringing in that deep voice of his.

"I was just curious you don't have to get all defensive and don't call me little girl!" she growled at him.

"If my ladyship commands," he said smirking knowing calling her little girl gets under her skin. He's have to remember that little detail for the future.

"Just eat," she said rolling her eyes at him.

….

This was the most awkward moment in her life more awkward than fighting naked. She had to sleep... with Bishop. Not that way you perverts!

 _How does this even work?_ She wondered. _Is there coddling involved or we just sleep really close together?_

She looked over to Ula and Karnwyr as they laid together for warmth and Ula laid her neck over his in a protective manner. It was likely Ula wouldn't sleep at all tonight for she felt it was her duty to watch over the weak Karnwyr. There was such an instant bond between those two. It was something she could understand. Wolves were so much easier to understand than people.

To be honest she didn't understand Bishop much yet, though she suspected that he was a lot like herself. Keeping everything hidden under a cold glare. She did... enjoy his company well enough and he was better with his surroundings than herself for he could see traps way before she could. He was intelligent and wise on _some_ viewpoints.

She sighed as she laid down her back turned to his bedroll, _I'll just let him decide on how we sleep. Yep seems to be the best choice for I never done this before. This is still awkward._

Suddenly she felt strong arms wrap around her waist and pull her close to a hot rock hard chest making her gasp in surprise. Her body instantly tensed in his arms and she blushed just slightly. "Relax, princess." he whispered into her ear causing her to shiver.

"Can't this is weird," she informed him.

"What you never cuddled before?" he asked lifting a brow.

"I would be lying if I said I had," she told him.

"No even as a child?" he asked surprised.

"Not even then," she said.

"That's... actually really sad." he told her there no sarcasm or coldness in his voice this time.

Amaya found herself rolling toward him. She looked into those golden eyes her heart pounding in her chest as she did. Her hand reached up to his face and her finger tips brushing against his cheek as his stubble tickled her fingers. She never touch some one so gently that wasn't her sister. It was a nice feeling as she smiled up at him. "My life is no fairytale, Bishop. It made me stronger and taught me to never trust, but why do I... feel as if... nevermind let's just get some sleep."

"You can trust me, Amaya," he whispered to her once he was sure she had fallen asleep as she buried her face into his chest.


	3. Nightmares and Jealousy

**No I don't own Skyrim or Skyrim Romance Mod. Please review and enjoy!**

Chapter 3: Nightmares and Jealousy

" _Ula, Kenna (Nordic name meaning: To have knowledge, to know) this way!" Amaya called to her sister as the two made their way through the forest heading to Whiterun for the road weren't safe to travel on with Kenna's husband Audun at there heels like a bat out of hell. Once they made it into Whiterun they could appeal to the Jarl, who was a friend of Amaya's._

" _Amaya, where will we go? Audun will hunt me down no matter what!" Her sister said as they ran together. Kenna was the more kind and delicate one of the two. Magic was her strength and so was her knowledge. Unlike Amaya, Kenna had golden blond hair, but the same crystal blue eyes she had along with the pale skin. Her perfect skin that was now covered in bruises and large scares courtesy of her husband._

" _The Jarl of Whiterun is a friend of mine. You'll be safe there!" She told her through her panting. She wished her horse hadn't been killed by those arrows and hour ago. This would have been much easier than running the entire way!_

 _There was a roar and crash just behind them that shook the earth blow their feet them and it gave them pause. The two looked back seeing in horror as Helgen burned to the ground before there very eyes. Helgen had been Kenna's home for years before she met Audun and he tricked her into falling in love with him. It was simply something that Amaya would have to remedy later._

" _What is that roaring sound?" Kenna asked._

" _I don't know it doesn't sound good. Did war come to Helgen? I heard they captured Ulfric Stormcloak. Maybe they're trying to rescue him?" Amaya guessed as they continued along,_ But that defiantly was no war cry I ever heard before...

 _Kenna didn't look convinced. She looked more troubled than before it seemed._ What was going on in that head of her's?

" _We can't stay here..."_

" _RRRRAAAAAAWWWR!"_

 _The two froze in place as they turned to see a large black dragon staring at them with large red eyes. Fear concurred both the girls as they stared at dragon that wasn't supposed to exist at all, but it was staring them both in the face sending fear down their spines._

" _Mindol lost hi filok, dovakiin? Nid, hi lost ni! Nu DIR! (Thought you had escape, dragonborns? No, you have not! Now DIE!) YOL TOOR SHUL!" He shouted at them._

 _Suddenly Amaya felt someone push her out the way, "KENNA NO!" She screamed as the fire blast hit Kenna._

" _I love you, sister..." was the last words that left Kenna's lips as Amaya was forced to watch her burn alive in Alduin's harsh fires. The screams she heard for her beloved sister would fill her nightmares for years to come._

….

"KENNA!" Amaya screamed as she shot up from Bishops arms. She panted as the images flashed before her wide eyes covered in fear while she quivered.

"Amaya! Wake up! Wake UP!" Bishop yelled at her as he grabbed her shoulders tightly and shook the quivering woman as his heart pounded like crazy in his chest. She scared the hell out of him and woke him from a particularly good dream of her completely naked underneath him and thinking of it know made him feel a bit like a dick, while she was in the middle of a nightmare or something, not like he cared though. "What was that about woman?! Where you trying to attract some predators? No, Don't answer that! I don't want you getting the idea I care or something. Just couldn't sleep with all that screaming of yours."

She didn't respond as suddenly tears ran down her face. Flashes of Kenna's burned corpse appeared before her eyes. Her baby sister. The one person she was to protect and she had fail Kenna. Had sacrificed herself for to save Amaya. It should have been her... not her baby sister. That day Amaya let fear over take her instead of saving the one she cared for most. She hated herself for the fact it was her fault that Kenna was dead.

Finally she slowly looked up trying to focus her eyes on Bishop finding that rather hard to do. Amaya took noticed that his large pleasantly rough hands were on her shoulders and he stared with an uncharacteristic concern in his eyes instead of those cold eyes of a predator that general graced his handsome rugged features.

"I..." she began to say but paused as she looked down and away from him as if ashamed. She felt lower than dirt as her hair covered her face. Bishop didn't like that look of her's and frankly it was pissing him off. _What is she ashamed of? What is she blaming herself for?_

She wiped away tears that escaped her and her expression went blank. "I'm fine. It was just a nightmare." she said emotionlessly.

 _Just a nightmare my ass!_ Bishop thought to himself as he stared. The expression of concern fades like it was never there in first place as they return to their usual state of being, but she knew it was there. It was strange having someone worry about her even slightly. His words did not match the truth in those shining amber eyes that where lite by the dying embers.

He simply grunted as he laid back down onto the bedroll his hands under her head as he tried to relax, but his heart was still pounding nearly painfully in his chest. He didn't like this for he felt... concerned for someone else other than himself and Karnwyr. "Who's Kenna?" he asked curiously after a few minutes of awkward silence.

She gave a silent gasp before she glared at him thinking of telling him to piss off, but she couldn't for some unknown reason she answered, "My sister."

"So the dream was of the day you lost her?" he guest hitting it right on the nose.

Her voice turned sad as her head dropped, "Yes... I was a... coward that day to my shame. Alduin was looking for us in Helgen wanting to be rid of the both of us. It was the first dragon I had ever seen and I froze in fear. She pushed me out of the way taking his blast of fire in full. It should have been me. I should of done something, but I was afraid. My fear cause me to loose my sister. She is dead because of me, Bishop." She stood and straighten out her clothes before walking away from him to check on the wolves.

She growled softly to Ula so Bishop couldn't hear it, 'How is he? Will he be able to make it to Whiterun tomorrow?'

'Unlikely, Amaya,' Ula replied. 'He'll need more time to recover if he's going to make it there himself. We'll have to put him on the horse if we are to make good time to Whiterun.'

'I see,' she said as she petted Ula's head. 'Keep me posted. Alright?'

'Of course. You do know that her death wasn't your fault right?' Ula told her. 'She knew what she was doing that day. If it is anyone's fault it is Alduin's and that bastard Audun's. We both know that man is going to come after us sooner or later.'

'I know, but I can't help but to feel that way. As for that pig... I'm ready for him.' Amaya said before she turned away from Ula to go back to her bedroll.

"How is he?" Bishop asked.

"Fine, but he won't have the strength to make it to Whiterun tomorrow. He'll have to ride my horse." She told him as she sat back down and laid back closing her eyes trying to think of what was this feeling she had for him. Ula said she like him, but there was no way THAT was it. He was an insufferable ass and eyed her like she was a piece of meat all the time. He was looking for the right spot to take a bite out of her or his eyes where cold. He confused her at times. Like just a few minutes ago. He had such concern in his eyes, but his words were cruel. "Zu'u laan wah ov hi... Bishop, nuz fen hi lost zu'u ol zu'u los? Sizaan ahrk krent ol dii sil los. (I want to trust you... Bishop, but will you accept me as I am? Lost and broken as my soul is?)"

"Can you speak normal? I don't understand a word you say, princess." Bishop said annoyed.

"Maybe later..." she told him as she smirked before she gave a yawned.

"Damn, woman," he muttered to himself as she wrapped an arm around his waist falling fast asleep in short moments.

….

The next morning Amaya woke again first this time for a reason involving Bishop's wondering hands. One was on her ass and the other on a breast. _What the hell is this pervert dreaming about?!_ Her mind screamed. She wanted to slap his so damn bad. _What the hell is this shit?!_

He murmured, "Amaya..." that gave her pause in slapping him until he said, "...you dirty girl..."

 _SMACK!_

Smacking him while his hand was on her ass and the other on her breast was not the smartest idea because he squeezed a hell of a lot harder. She gave out an accidental sexy cry out as his hands pinched her nibble through her clothing as she tried to get out of his half asleep grasp. "Get OFF!"

Suddenly she found herself pinned to the ground with the perverted ranger straddling her hips as he trapped her hands above her head with just one of his hands. "Don't slap me again, wench!" he growl at her as he glared.

"You're the one groping me in your damn sleep with your dirty ass dream about me! You started it!" she yelled back.

She swore she saw him blush as she struggled weakly in his grasp cause her shirt to rise more than it already was. He was staring at her. Her clothes where all a fuddle with her breast half out and her shirt riding up showing off her curves along with that milky skin. It was taking ever fiber of his being just to stay calm. Not just take her here and now. She was so damn sexy panting like that underneath him that he half thought he was still dreaming if it wasn't for the stinging feeling on his face. Woman could smack someone pretty damn hard.

He inwardly shrugged as he got off her, "Why would I even dream of a wench like you?" he demanded.

She laughed amused, "Oh you wouldn't? What happened to you saying, 'Oh Amaya you dirty girl'?" she asked smirked as his eyes widen in surprise. "That's what I thought," she said as she stood and straightened out her clothes with a harsh jerk before looking him coldly, "Oh and Bishop I wouldn't sleep with you if you where the last man alive."

With that said she turned away from him and walked over to the wolves, 'Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Well, well isn't this an interesting morning?' Ula said grinning.

"Don't even start, Ula. I'm not in the mood." Amaya said coldly and also firmly.

'You know you just said that aloud, right?' the wolf said smugly.

"Dammit, Ula! I don't care right now! As you saw I'm having one hell of a morning!" she growled at the smug looking wolf.

'Oh I know that. You turned him on with that cute yelp of yours. I could smell his arousal from here. It's about time you got laid. A least somehow!' Ula informed her.

"Will you shut up? What happens in bedroom situations are none of your business, Ula! Sometimes I really wish I couldn't understand you!" Amaya told her a bit to loudly.

'Bishop heard that, you know?' she grinned.

Amaya turned to look at Bishop who was staring wide eyed, "Ni Kul! (Not good!)"

"What is this? Do you speak wolf or are you insane, princess?" He demanded his arms crossed his brow raised.

"Uh, geh (yes)," she said.

"Speak normal, wench!" he yelled at her.

"Yes! I speck wolf! So what? I told you there is a lot you don't know about me. I'm still getting know and trust you, you know?" She told him. "I was raised by wolves, Bishop. It's obvious I'd have someway to speak with them."

"Them? So you can speck to Karnwyr too?"

"Yeah he said your a big baby when it comes to getting your wounds taken care of," she told him.

"You WHAT?!" he yelled at Karnwyr.

'What? You were being a baby? Even she could see that.' Karnwyr said grinning.

"He said, 'What? You were being a baby? Even she could see that.' Don't look at me like that, Bishop! He said it not me! I was just translating!" she growled at him as he gave her a dirty look. She pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration before she gave a sigh. "Look I am sorry I didn't tell you I could speak to wolves. Alright? After my sister was killed and I was betrayed, trusting people is the hardest thing for me to do. Can you at least understand that? I want to trust you, Bishop. I really do, but for someone like me that will take time."

….

It was evening by the time the group had made it to Whiterun. Her Breezehome she had not been for a while now. Lucia a child she let say in her home was to take care of the place while she was gone along with Lydia, but she did not know the fool extent of her stock in food. "I need to do some shopping..." she said to herself as they entered the city. "Ula go with them to the Bannered Mare while I get some things done."

'You just don't want them to see Lucia just yet,' Ula whined at her.

"Geh (Yes)," Amaya nodded. "Mind having a bath ran for me, Bishop? The builder still haven't installed on at my place."

"Sure, do I need to rent a room for myself?" Bishop asked curiously.

"No need you can just share my bed... unless that makes you uncomfortable." She said thoughtful.

"Not at all. See you in a bit," he said before they went to the Inn without her.

Amaya quickly unlocked the door to her home, "Lucia! Lydia! I'm home!" Amaya called out.

"My thane, welcome home." Lydia greeted with a respectful bow. She was the one in charge of watching and protecting Lucia. Amaya had many enemies, but she couldn't stay home because of all the work she had. Not that Lydia was ever bored really. Some one was always trying to get at Lucia.

Speaking of Lucia... "Lady Amaya!" greeted the child that ran to hug her waist for that was the extent of her reach. The child had long blond locks and big blue eyes, however in many ways this child reminded her of Kenna. It was the main reason she had took the child in and the reason she even decided to buy this home in the first place, but she would never admit that. The girl was also smart like her sister as well, just as gently, and kind. She was an oddity it the land of Skyrim and Amaya admired that about her.

There were few things that melted Amaya's heart. This sweet child was one of those things. Amaya never really showed anyone much affection even to the child except for the tender patting of her hand on the child's small head. More importantly wolves were pack animals and sometimes it was rather hard leaving the child in the city alone even if Lydia was at her side. Not that Amaya had any choice in the matter with Alduin threatening the world. "Hello, to both of you. How are your studies going, Lucia?"

"Good! The tutor is really nice and I'm learning a lot! Mr. Farengar finished teaching me a new spell when I went to visit him yesterday! I can make a ward now! Auntie Lydia has been teaching me hand to hand! Can you show me how to use a bow later? Auntie isn't very good with one." she said happily. She knew she'd really wouldn't get a real emotion response from Amaya, but that didn't matter. Lucia knew that she cared in her own way, but sometimes she wondered why her motherly figure was always so guarded. What happened to her to make her as such?

"Exceptional and I will later," Amaya replied. "We are have guess over tonight. How are the supplies?"

"We are starting to run low on food and money, but the liquor is in high stock, my thane." Lydia reported as she did every time Amaya would ask.

"I see, come we will go to the stores. I have items I wish to sell anyway," Amaya suggested before she led the way out. First thing she did was sell off the items she didn't need or gotten from her adventures. Then she end up buying a doll, dress, and wooden sword for the child. Lydia had yet to begin teaching her how to use a sword, but will Amaya being the hero it inspired Lucia to learn all she could on the subject.

"Thank you, lady Amaya!" Lucia said excitedly as she twirled in her new dress.

"No problem, child." She nodded before going to the stalls to find fresh fruits, veges, and lots of meat. She didn't bother with most of the talk with the sellers as she let Lucia do most of it which was a norm for them. "Lydia, Lucia take the supplies to the house I will return with our guest in a short while."

"Yes, my thane." Lydia said as she bowed before the two of them made their way back to the house.

Amaya opened the door of the tavern to find some woman all over Bishop as he was ordering a beer from the bartender. Some stung in her being. It was a feeling of which she could not describe that set the flames of an unwanted anger in her being. She could not put a word the the feeling in her being, but it was not a good one. Why was he the only one to pull emotions she didn't want to feel from the cage she placed them in?

She found herself taking a deep calming breath before she approached the bar, "Did you wait long?" she asked as if the other female didn't exist at all, but Amaya had half a mind to push her until she fell on her ass and that would have been petty of her. Amaya was NOT petty.

"Not at all, your bath is ready if you want to be the one to bathe first." He told her.

"Good," Amaya nodded in thanks.

"You don't need her big man. You can have me instead." the woman grabbing his arm he stood. The woman's name was Neeshka if she remember correctly not that she had cared.

"Go away flea," Bishop said in a cold annoyance as her roughly jerked his arm from the wench.

"I'm a thief not a flea. What's so special about her anyway? Am I not pretty?" she demanded.

"More like desperate," Amaya said flatly as she walked away for that hot bath. "Mind watching the door for me Bishop? Michelle likes to peep."

"No problem princess," he said.

"I owe you an ale after." she told him.

"Could just scrub my back for me instead," he told her smirking as she blush slightly. Oh how he liked embarrassing her. It was one of the rare times he got a real reaction out of her.

"I'll wash your back for you. She probably never even seen a man naked before and be so flustered she won't be able to do it right." the thief continued to both their annoyance.

"I'm not even going to comment on that. If I start a fight with her I'd likely kill such a fragile creature," Amaya said rolling her eyes though her hands clinched hard enough her knuckles turned white. Did she know just who she was daring to insult? "I'll see you in a bit."

The water was quite too hot for most people, but she liked it that way as she stripped and slowly submerged herself into the hot waters. She kept her ears opened though they where slightly dulled in her more human form. She could still hear the woman trying to get into Bishop's pants. It was hard to listen to, but didn't really understand why. It hurt and angered her all at once. She felt... possessive she thought the notion of such a thought was ridiculous. She barely knew the man... but it was hard to deny she was draw to him. _It would never work of course... I'm a monster,_ she thought to herself, _and a shamed coward. None will ever truly want a creature such as I._

Amaya couldn't help but to listen closely to their conversation as she washed away the grim of her journey and by conversation she meant the female hitting on Bishop and him giving her a death threat, but Amaya's heart constricted painfully as she demanded, "What's so special about her anyway?"

 _I am not..._ she thought sadly. _I'm not even like any race out there that I know of at least._

"She just is. Now get lost!" he ordered harshly.

Amaya flinched at such words her hair like a drum in her ears before it skipped a beat, _What does he mean by that?_ She was never this confused until he came along!

"I'm better for you than her!" the wench said.

 _Bitch,_ Amaya thought as she focused her hearing else where she had heard enough and wanted out of this tube stinking tube. She ringed out hair before putting it in a towel and out of her way so she may dress herself as quickly as she could. The she headed toward Bishop, "Did I take to long or where you to distracted chasing the game of this place to notice?" she said trying to be sarcastic, but just ended up sounding a bit to harsh.

"I have my eyes trained on a better target than any tavern wench." he told her as his arms crossed over his crest a mischievous gleam in his eye that she had failed to notice. "But by your tone, ladyship, I would think your the jealous one."

Her eyes widen for a split second, but it was enough for him to take not of before she glared at him as a growl passed her lips and it wasn't a very human one either, "Fuck off..."

"Or on," he told her smirking that he had won this little argument. "Anytime, anywhere princess."

"You are an ass," she told him rolling her eyes. "No go take you bath and call me if you need me to scrub that back of yours."

"Oh so nice for you to offer," he told her being sarcastic and she wanted nothing more then to hit that smug face of his.

"I wasn't offering. I just pay my debts is all whether in blood or gold. It matters not, Bishop. Remember that," she told him coldly her irritation completely hidden under her emotionless expression once again. _Am I jealous of that thing? Ridiculous!_

Ridiculously correct...


	4. Troubling Woman

**I don't own Skyrim or SkyrimRomance mod! Still enjoy and review!**

Chapter 4: Troubling Woman

"Lucia, Lydia! I'm back with guest this time!" Amaya called as she entered the room. The smell of lavender and simmering potatoes and vegetables filled the air. The home was quite modest compared to other places she could live with three small bedrooms, a training room, full kitchen, and a living room. (A/N: Not going off the one in the game.) This place felt more like home and it wasn't to far from good game in the forest outside the city.

"My thane," Lydia greeted as she bowed her head in respect.

"My Lady!" Lucia called back with vegetables in her arms. "Who's our guest?"

"This is the ranger named Bishop and this is Karnwyr." Amaya said gesturing to both of them, "Bishop, Karnwyr this is my housecarl Lydia and my ward Lucia. They take care of the house while I am away. Welcome to our home." Amaya turned away her shoulders less tense here and the forest than they were in the rest of the city. "Here is the few places I don't have to think to much of the outside world. Though I can still hear the buzzing of this city. I'm going to change out of my armor. Lydia please show them where the Ale is stored. Ula-fron keep them company."

"Of course my thane," Lydia nodded while Amaya walked upstairs.

Once she was in her room and her door was shut she let out a heavy sigh. "Gods what in the void is wrong with me?" she whispered as she bit her own lip. Amaya never had much trouble controlling her emotions before _he_ showed up. Why did she ask him to accompany her in the first place? He was strong, he was intelligent, made good conversation of subjects that were never boring, he made her blood boil in many different ways, he was also so irritating and cold, he was rugged in just the right way, the forest was his home like it was her own, and his eyes were like a wolf's... so intense and wild it make you feel weak in the knees. Bishop smelled of the forest after a rainy day that welcomed new life, campfire seem to be the permanent smell of his hair and clothes, and that masculine pine scent of his skin that he bore so heavily that was stronger than most men. He was also handsome to boot.

Even with all of these qualities... that wasn't the reason she asked him to join her on this parlous journey to stop Alduin before it was to late. The reason she had asked him to join her was... that she was alone. As she traveled across map of Skyrim and several other countries she looked high and low for someone will skill enough to survive on the roads with, but also wasn't too bad of company. She found him by chance or destiny or whatever it was. Amaya wasn't sure to be happy about it or to curse it. Worst of all she kept on thinking about this morning when she woke up with his hands on her like that and she blushed. Then her reaction to him and that Neeshka girl. She had been jealous... she couldn't deny it now. Why lie to herself even if was safer to do so? _What the hell am I doing? Does my heart and body sway so quickly? How weak of me... could I be anymore pathetic?! Love... lust... emotions are all a weakness and can not be allowed! I am... unworthy of it. The emotion of fear got my baby sister killed. I will not let something like this to make me weak again! I must be as strong and cold as a stone walls in High Hrothgar. I have no other option for my fate is sealed and there is no turning back from what I am... a monster and a coward._

With those thoughts in mind she stripped out of her armor and they landed on the floor with a thud. Once she was naked she pulled open a draw, _Fresh underwear I most be in Sovngarde! S_ he thought to herself with a half smile before putting them on making sure the strings where nice and tight, but not to tight that would be uncomfortable. Then she opened her another draw under that one and pulled out a red and black medieval gown that was rather simple compared what she could wear with the sort of money she made from adventuring. The long sleeve touched her knees even with her arm stretched out and the dress hugged her form like a glove. Now that she was dressed she pulled back her hair in a low ponytail with a red ribbon.

(francyecristi . Altervista pagina - 808323 . html [remove spaces and it's the red and black one])

Amaya picked up her gear and placed it neatly onto a chair. She would clean them later after she had cooked and eaten. Then she headed down the stairs and didn't bother announce herself as she quickly looked though what she had in the kitchen and grabbed several items before starting on the dinner. Half way into making the meal she heard someone enter the kitchen while she was pilling out the fresh baked bread. She looked up finding Bishop looking at her as he licked his lips his face not even three inches from her own. Those amber eyes that so resembled the ember of a roaring fire were what her eyes landed on first. They where intense and dark with lust then she found herself looking at his lips wondering how they felt if they were on her own.

She instantly blush at the thought, her heart fluttered in her chest, and then she jerked her head to another direction facing away from the 'I have not boundaries nor do I care about your personal space guy'. Amaya was both pissed and embarrassed. _Damn him!_ She was embarrassed by her own uncharacteristic thoughts along with his face being so close to her own and pissed that she could not control her thoughts or self control of her emotions. She frowned and her eyebrows pulled together as she glared coldly at the food she was repairing. "What is it you want?" she asked her voice cold but her face was still red no matter how hard she tried to force it away.

 _Somehow that expression on her face is cute,_ Bishop with a smirk on his face. "I was just looking at what you were cooking. Not my fault your face is all red. Or is it, princess?" the tone he used was teasing as she blushed redder. "Oh so it is! My, my I made the almighty Dragonborn blush! I think that I should get a medal for that one!"

She let a soft growl escape her, _What an asshole!_ "Shut up, Ranger before I hit you with an iron skillet!"

"No need to get rough, princess... unless you like that sort of thing." he said grinning at her.

 _What the hell does that mean? Wait! Forget I asked! I don't want to know!_ She thought. "I don't even want to know what you meant by that." She said to him as she rolled her eyes turning back to her cooking.

"Oh come on, princess. It not like you haven't at least fooled around a bit with all the offers you get." He said passively like it was a normal occurrence. He knew she was a virgin, but that didn't mean she played around a bit. Come on just look at her! There was no way!

She looked at him her eyebrow cocked, "I haven't nor have I 'fooled around' with any of it. I don't see the point. Like I said before."

She never seen someone so surprised in her life. His eyes bugged out and his jaw was on the floor. It took him several moments to respond. "You mean you never... even tried?" he asked rather curious after a moment.

"Never," She told him as she stirred the the vegetables. "Of course men have tried ending up with a broken hand or on the floor rolling around and holding their genitals."

"Why haven't you?" he asked after a moment a bit curious now.

She sighed. _Of course he would be ignorant of such things. He is only human not a wolf or dragon. Though... he's very wolf like._ "It's... not the same for me." she said after a moment of thought. She was trying to... put trust in him. Bishop was to be her partner in while they traveled together. He did not seem as one that betrayed trust if given. It felt strange to say something so private so openly to him, but she needed to take some sort of step. Any step that didn't involved her heart of course.

"And what does that mean? What are you waiting for your prince charming or something princess? For your information sweetheart things like that don't happen in this world. You just take what you can and let everything else got to hell." He informed her coldly as he rolled his eyes

"Such ignorance..." she said in frustration. "It is not like that either. Of course I have received offers and hundreds of marriage proposals even from Jarls like Ulfric and Siddergier to commoners and everything in-between, but I refuse and for good reason. I can't whore around like other women in this city do. I'm not a tavern wench to be passed around. That is below me and I don't see the point in doing that without genuine emotion for that partner in such a situation. Even so that is not the reason I have not. Things... are different for me and I don't yet know if you could handle so much trust from me yet. I barely even know you and you don't know me well yet either. You don't even know what I am nor will I tell you... for now at least."

Her back turned on him as she flipped something trying not to blush at such a conversation. "How is it not the same?" he asked after a moment.

"..." she was silent for a long moment before she swallowed and then spoke. "Because who ever that 'person' is I would be bond to him for life and that to a man would seem like a curse if they where under such a rule. Now stop asking this conversation is weird."

"Hn..." was his only replied before he left the room for the living room.

….

"You travel with Lady Amaya?" Lucia asked excitedly bouncing up and down in her chair and petted Karnwyr. She never met any of Amaya's companions before except for her house carl and Ula the wolf, who didn't count at all.

"Yeah kid. She your mother or she does not like that title or something?" Bishop asked curiously. He never suspected that Amaya would be a mother of all things. She was to... cold and push everyone away like she could stand anyone's presence. Now that he thought about it he wasn't surprised her own adopted daughter didn't call her mother as many wall she put up to protect herself.

"I'm her ward. She took me in when no one else would. My father was killed by bandits and my mother worked so hard to support me she got sick and died soon after. He sister threw me out of mother's farm saying I wasn't good for anything. Lady Amaya found me on the side of the road half dead about to be eaten by Sabre cats. She killed them all and she looked so angry like seeing them trying to hurt me like it brought out something hurtful from her past." Lucia said. "She carried me all the way to Whiterun on her back. I never seen anyone move as fast as she did. She demanded the healers save me before she left only to come back with a set of keys in her hand. Lady Amaya gave me a home and order Auntie Lydia to protect me from all the bad people that want to hurt me to get to her. Lady Amaya is very kind to me."

"Why did she take you in?" Bishop asked curiously she didn't seem the type.

"I don't know why honestly she never told me." Lucia replied thoughtful.

"I believe it is because you resemble Kenna or at least it was like that at first." Lydia after a silent pause her voice not but a whisper making Bishop blink in surprise. Lydia was one of the few friends Amaya actual had from before Kenna's death and even before Kenna was married or engaged to Audun. They met as young teens and became instant friends. Also she was only person besides Ula who knew of her true form and what happened that day the Blade, Delphine betrayed her leaving her for dead.

"Who's Kenna auntie? Where is she?" Lucia asked innocently.

"She was lady Amaya's twin sister. We met while their teacher Freya was in town living in a small home just outside the city. We were fast friends, but later Kenna was married to a young Lord from Helgen so I didn't see her for several years or know what was happening to Kenna. Kenna was a lot like you, Lucia. Both of you are smart, kind, talent in magic, and most importantly you are very gentle all the qualities that Kenna had. You two have the same hair and look about you, but it is not like that any more. Amaya cares for you, for you and not for the fact you look like her sister." Lydia said her voice quite serious.

"Was auntie Kenna pretty like Lady Amaya is?" Lucia asked wanting to know more. "Who was the young lord? Didn't Helgen get destroyed by a dragon?"

"It did... the dragon killed Kenna while they where in the midst of escaping her abusive husband." Lydia told them. "I knew her when she use to smile and laugh so carefree, but no longer. They are forced now and her eyes are cold." Lydia sighed heavily with sadness. It was a pity and Amaya was the lesser for it. "You travel with her so you should know she's in danger. Kenna's husband Audun will come for her sooner rather than later. You should be repaired yourself for it. He _is_ a powerful man. Probably one of the few men in the world able challenge her. Perhaps he may not be able to face her directly, but he is cunning and will plot, skim, and then he'll slowly tighten the noose around her neck. Keep a sharp eye and tell her not of what I said. For all our sakes. It's my duty to protect her, but since I am unable to do so direct... I must tell you of it so you know what to look for and for you to do what I can not. Watch her back and she'll do the same for you. If Amaya is anything it's loyal. Do you know what happened to her when she was stabbed in the back by the Blades, who where suppose to serve her?"

"No, Lydia, I don't. I have yet to earn her trust. I think." He informed her. "She is a cautious one."

"You'll be able to handle it and worse I'm sure. You seem the type to be able to take a punch and dish them out too." Lydia said with an assuring smile as she folded her arms looking up at him in her chair near the living room fireplace nearest the dinning room table.

"Yeah maybe I'll get lucky." He nodded as he sat on the couch next to Lucia who was looking at them with a thoughtful look. "So that is why she is so guarded now even around us? Though more so around others that she doesn't know?"

"Exactly but she is warming up to Bishop faster then I've seen in years." Lydia said.

"I wish I knew her from before..." Lucia said a wistfulness to her voice.

"I'm sure we all do dear. Maybe one day she'll realize she doesn't have to hide." Lydia told her with a sad smile.

….

Bishop watched as Amaya toss in her sleep. He couldn't sleep with all that movement of hers. She was a troubled woman that was for certain. She sure did know how to make he worry. Not that he could ever tell her that. He sighed as her pulled her toward him and wrapped his firm grip around her waist. Instantly she stilled and her breathing slowed. It surprised him that she calm so quickly. He brushed he bedhead away from her face and looked at the relaxed expression on her face. "B... Bishop..." she muttered in her sleep as she sighed her lips twitched upwards in the tiniest of smiles.

 _Well apparently I'm not the only one dream of the other,_ He thought as he smirked.

"...you ass..." she continued causing him to chuckle.

 _Even in her sleep she thinks I'm an ass,_ He thought amused as he held her against his his chest with her head rest on his shoulder and her hands on his bare chest as he closed his eyes. She was a troubling woman, but he didn't mind it that much. She was entertaining and had a fire in her no woman he ever met had. Was that because she was Dragonborn or was that just her? He wasn't really sure, but he knew one thing she also dreamed about him. That would be fun to tease her with.


End file.
